


Hola, bebé.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hanamiya fem, Infidelidad, Parafilias, Universo Alterno, mujer mayor con adolescente, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Makoto parecía estudiar cada movimiento suyo, la forma en la que estaba sentado e incluso cómo respiraba, todo con el fin de descubrir qué clase de chico era. Parecía meterse a través de sus ojos para leer sus sucios pensamientos mientras la observaba, con la mano de su esposo sobando su abultado vientre.Y desde esa vez hubo más miradas misteriosas.Maieusiofilia: Atracción por mujeres embarazadas.





	

Tatsuya comenzó en el sexo muy precozmente, tanto así que, apenas a los dieciocho, ya sentía que ese acto carnal que había visto como lo mejor que un ser humano podría disfrutar ya no le motivaba.

Había probado muchas cosas, situaciones, y en su momento le habían encantado, pero el sexo _común_ y _corriente_ se tornó aburrido. Reflexionaba profundamente al respecto mientras se sobaba la marca de una mano abierta en su cara, la que su cita le había dejado impresa en la piel antes de irse indignada. La muchacha se esforzó mucho para llamar la atención de Himuro, solo para que a la hora de la verdad se topara con una polla flácida que no quiso resucitar ni con la mamada más milagrosa.

—  No es tu culpa. —le dijo cuando la humillación hizo salir las lágrimas de la chica que le preguntaba por qué, si acaso ella no le gustaba, sin embargo, aunque hubiese dicho algo diferente o se hubiera quedado callado, ni el poder de Dios habría evitado esa bofetada.

Ya habían terminado los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, así que pudo disfrutar de algo de tiempo libre. Estaba en el aparcamiento de su casa lavando el auto de su padre (era la condición para que se lo prestara de vez en cuando), llevando solo unas bermudas oscuras y un par de sandalias cuando escuchó el portón de sus vecinos. Cerró la manguera para echar una ojeada y vio a Kiyoshi-san entrando con Makoto, su bella mujer.

La pareja se estaba quedando en la casa de al lado, donde vivían los abuelos maternos de Kiyoshi. Hace un par de años murió el señor que Tatsuya recordaba desde muy pequeño, un dulce anciano que siempre tenía buenas historias y alguna chuchería para compartir con él. La señora estuvo bajo el cuidado de su nieto y su nuera, no obstante terminó siendo hospitalizada por las complicaciones de su avanzada vejez, así que desde hace un tiempo los esposos eran los únicos a quienes veía ir y venir en aquella casa.

Y si andaban juntos seguramente regresaban de una cita médica. Makoto estaba embarazada.

Unos dos meses atrás, cuando recién trasladaron a la abuela Kiyoshi al hospital, visitó a la pareja junto con su madre para llevarles un pie de zarzamora y felicitarlos por el bebé, que resultaba una alegría dentro de la precaria situación con la más anciana de la casa. Kiyoshi Teppei era un tipo relajado, agradable, que hablaba y sonreía con la calidez de un abuelito; en cambio Makoto, a pesar de que también se expresaba con educación y amabilidad, la sonrisa que Tatsuya le vio cuando ésta agradecía a su madre por el pie le pareció poco natural.

No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer embarazada, aunque la mayoría habían sido parientes que apenas veía una vez al año y ninguna era tan atractiva como esta. Sin embargo, con sus parientes no le pasaban cosas turbias por la cabeza así como con Makoto.

Con una mujer no embarazada la imaginación no se disparaba así, lo único en mente en la mayoría de adolescentes cachondos (como él) era que si estaba preñada es porque el marido se la folló y le acabó adentro, tratando de imaginarse eso lo más gráficamente posible mientras los tenía delante y Teppei no dejaba de sobar aquel vientre que se iba abultando más cada día.

Mientras escuchaba a los adultos charlando sobre bebés y su madre contando cosas vergonzosas de cuando lo tuvo a él, varias veces sorprendió a Makoto mirándolo así como él la miraba a ella. No era raro para él que las mujeres mayores lo escanearan de pies a cabeza, halagándolo mientras le contaban sobre alguna hija o sobrina con la que seguramente se llevaría bien. Pero la mirada de Makoto no era así, parecía estudiar cada movimiento suyo, la forma en la que estaba sentado e incluso cómo respiraba, todo con el fin de descubrir qué clase de chico era. Parecía meterse a través de sus ojos para leer sus sucios pensamientos.

Y desde esa vez hubo más miradas misteriosas.

Le devolvió el saludo a Kiyoshi y vio que le daba un beso a su esposa (que junto a un tipo tan enorme como él lucía diminuta) antes de volver al auto e irse, seguramente a trabajar. Oyó chistar a Makoto, quizás porque su intento de profundizar aquel beso fue frustrado por el mismo Teppei, y al verla acercarse él también lo hizo.

— Buenos días. —la saludó.

Después de contemplar de arriba a abajo la semi desnudez del chico, ella se apoyó en la reja que separaba ambas propiedades, mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa que podía interpretarse de muchas curiosas maneras.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Está todo bien con el bebé?

— Perfecta y malditamente bien. —desde hace rato Tatsuya había dejado de sorprenderse al escucharla expresarse así. Las breves ocasiones en que pudieron intercambiar palabras a solas Makoto se tomó la libertad de mostrarse como realmente era, aunque Tatsuya sabía que habían más cosas dentro de esa cabeza y tenía ganas de descubrirlas— Los que dicen que el embarazo es maravilloso son un asco, esto es una puta pesadilla. Lo único bueno que tiene el estúpido Teppei no lo quiere aprovechar.

Himuro se acercó más, hasta casi desaparecer la distancia. Prefería ser más lanzado y asegurarse de que no estaba malinterpretando los gestos de Makoto, en vez de quedarse con la duda. La ligera inclinación en las cejas gruesas de la mujer acentuó más la picardía de sus labios sonrientes.

— ¿Y qué es lo único bueno que tiene?

Makoto puso un dedo en el pecho ajeno jugando a dibujar suavemente sus pectorales, hasta que tomó el collar que colgaba sobre sus clavículas para acercarlo más mientras ella daba un paso lejos de la reja, dejándole apreciar su vientre de ocho grandes meses.

— El sexo, por supuesto. Este crio hace que se me disparen las hormonas y desee sentir algo adentro aparte de sus molestas patadas.

El del lunar llevó su mano a ese gran estómago, acariciándolo con firmeza y lentitud de lado a lado. Un toque tan simple que volvió los ojos de Makoto puro fuego color oliva.

— ¿Kiyoshi-san lo sabe?

— Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero ese tonto no hace más que poner excusas. Aun cuando el médico dijo hace meses que podemos coger teme lastimar al engendro, además está tan concentrado en la vieja moribunda que no se le podría levantar.

Tatsuya llevó su mano más abajo, escabullendo la punta de sus dedos bajo la blusa para rozar directamente la piel de su vientre, y para su asombro fue suficiente para notar los poros de Makoto achinándose.

— Qué desperdicio.

— ¿Cierto? O tal vez… no le gusta este cuerpo. —pasó los dedos por su escote, manteniendo una mirada incitadora que hacía cosquillear la parte baja de Himuro, y luego posó su palma sobre su seno izquierdo para amasarlo sin pudor. Los pechos de Makoto estaban hinchados y probablemente muy sensibles, estaba seguro de que si pellizcara sus dulces botones haría un sonido hermoso.

— No creo que eso sea posible.

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa, alejándose de la mano de Tatsuya con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer. El chico exhaló todo el aire retenido en un suspiro viéndola desaparecer tras su puerta, saboreando el dolor de su miembro torcido dentro de su ropa interior.

Una noche de la semana siguiente Makoto fue invitada a cenar a su casa, ya que Kiyoshi tuvo que quedarse con su abuela en el hospital. El castaño estaba haciendo todo lo posible para lograr que al menos pudiese conocer a su bisnieto antes de partir, aunque eso no podía importarle menos a Makoto, quien volvía a ponerse su máscara de excelente persona al sonreír y charlar amistosamente en el comedor de los Himuro mientras, sentado a su lado, con mano traviesa Tatsuya apretaba su redondez y jugaba con un dedo en su ombligo, bajando más para delinear la forma de su vagina escondida tras la ropa.

Comiendo como si nada, bajo la mesa los dígitos del chico trabajaron exhaustivamente en esa zona hasta conseguir que la tela se humedeciera y Makoto apretara la mano ajena con los muslos.

Si Kiyoshi veía el cuerpo de su mujer como un templo sagrado que resguardaba a su hijo, Tatsuya ya no podía contener las ganas de profanarlo lo más inmoralmente posible. Este tiempo estuvo investigando un poco y era verdad que las embarazadas se ponían especialmente cachondas en su estado, también la pornografía que vio le elevó las expectativas al tope y ya deseaba probarlo por sí mismo. Había pasado mucho desde que se sintió así y lo iba a aprovechar, ya ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que le pudiera volver a atraer una chica _normal_ , Makoto y su barriga eran otro nivel.

— Asegúrate de volver pronto, ya se está haciendo muy noche.

Le respondió su madre al avisarle que iría a casa de Liu a probar el nuevo videojuego que su amigo compró. La cena había terminado hace un rato y Makoto estaba de vuelta en su hogar temporal, sola, aunque no por mucho. Entró por la puerta de atrás y todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la sala, donde brillaba tenuemente una luz roja que le recordó a esos cuartos para revelar fotografías. Había un par de velas especiales que emitían ese color, también olía rico, pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano ante Makoto sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sillón.

— Acuéstate en el suelo.

No fue una sugerencia. Tatsuya obedeció sin despegarle la mirada, y a medida que él iba sentándose para luego apoyar la espalda en la alfombra ella fue poniéndose de pie, altiva, sensual, con su pelo agarrado en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro, vestida con un sugerente juego de lencería púrpura transparente que dejaba entrever sus tiernos pezones en medio de sus pechos voluminosos llenos de leche, y la tanga revelaba perfectamente la silueta de su intimidad.

Tatsuya estaba duro desde la cena y ahora podía asegurar que tenía una piedra dentro de los pantalones. Eso no era todo lo que Makoto tenía para él, estaba “armada” también con un par de intimidantes zapatos de elegante diseño, carísimos a simple vista y con un exagerado tacón aguja.

— Eso no es algo que deba usar una embarazada.

Aunque si se ponían en plan correcto, él ni debería estar ahí para empezar.

— No son para caminar.

El sonido de los tacones pisando al acercarse a él lo pusieron ansioso debido a la anticipación. Sintió la primera pisada en su muslo y le gustó el ángulo, la entrepierna de Makoto le apuntaba directamente bajo su enorme barriga, donde se reflejaba la luz de las velas. La vio tocarse la panza y se preguntó si estaba tan excitada que su hijo golpeaba dentro de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que esos zapatos no eran solo extravagantes sino pesados también, y siseó cuando la mujer presionó para encajarle el tacón, intensificando la recepción de dolor.

Ella apartó el pie para pisar más arriba en la ingle, donde apoyó más su peso antes de posicionar el otro zapato en el esternón del adolescente y con cuidado hacer equilibrio sobre él, dejándole sentir toda su masa de 51 kilos a través de esas estacas que intentaban perforar su piel. Era incómodo y un tanto inestable, pero Tatsuya trató de encontrar gozo en este acto. Makoto no esperó mucho para moverse y empezar a caminar a todo lo largo apuñalándolo superficialmente, afincándose en ciertas partes para localizar un músculo y que la presión le provocara tirones desgarradores.

Finalmente le pisó la entrepierna dura con mucha saña, burlándose de la asquerosa erección que tenía.

— No quiero ofenderte, linda, pero lo único que estoy sintiendo ahora son ganas de levantarme y clavarte esos increíbles ojos con tus jodidos tacones de porquería.

Lo intentó, mas aquello era un dolor molesto más que uno placentero. Además, esa pose indigna de sumisión no le estaba agradando ni un poco. Se levantó de golpe, provocando que Makoto perdiera el equilibrio y la atrapó antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

— Eres un imbécil.

Tatsuya sonrió bajándola lentamente hasta recostarla y se descalzó, le separó las piernas dejándola completamente abierta y con los dedos de su pie hizo a un lado la fina tela de la ropa interior para descubrir su vagina que brillaba de lo babosa que ya estaba, mientras con ambas manos se desabrochaba el pantalón.

— Vine a jugar algo más divertido.

Makoto se mordió el labio, aferrando sus uñas a la alfombra por encima de su cabeza. Seguramente el del lunar no la tendría tan grande como Teppei, pero al menos no iba a darle miedo empujar con todo. Himuro se arrodilló, viendo nuevamente el vientre de la morena que lo encendía más y más; el bebé ya debía estar en posición de nacimiento, así que literalmente tendría su polla en la cara. Era hora de saludarlo.

Se bajó la ropa lo suficiente para que su pene erecto respirara, arrodillándose entre esas esbeltas piernas que Makoto se agarró para mantenerlas lo más abiertas posible formando una M.

Tatsuya le apretó la carne de los muslos, chocando su cadera con la barriga de embarazo para frotar su dureza en ella, y usó su mano para restregarla con más fuerza hasta que algo de fluido empezó a escapar de la punta, brillando al pegarse en la piel tirante del vientre de la mujer.

— ¿Vas a follarme a mí o a la barriga? —Tatsuya no la hizo esperar más, agarrando su polla para dirigirla a ese lugar tan mojado, que con un certero empujón le abrió paso fácilmente para aprisionarlo en una caliente tortura en cuanto lo tuvo adentro.

Ambos gimieron alto y Makoto casi echa su cabeza completamente hacia atrás.

— Sí, sí, más. Ahh, apúrate. —hace tanto que no sentía un placer tan bueno, no se comparaba a tocarse ella misma por la falta de voluntad de Kiyoshi.

— Mierda, respira un poco. Me la vas a arrancar. —el muchacho le apretó las rodillas haciendo que las juntara en el aire y comenzó a empujar, acostumbrando la cavidad femenina hasta que pudo entrar y salir perfectamente, y entonces aumentó la potencia taladrando hondo en ella.

Aun poniendo toda su energía en masacrar la vulva ajena con cada choque de su pelvis, Makoto seguía pidiéndole más, hasta le gritó groserías para que no se le ocurriera aflojar el ritmo. Qué zorra, ni siquiera le importaba que le diera tan duro que la provocara entrar en parto; ella se rió entre gemidos, respondiéndole que si eso pasaba Tatsuya solo debía sacar su miembro para que el engendro fuera expulsado y pudiera seguirla jodiendo hasta quedar satisfecha.

— Hahh, entonces ya no sería divertido meterla en un agujero tan grande. Mm…

— Para eso tengo el culo, ¡aahh! —mientras Himuro no dejaba de embestirla contra el piso ella misma buscó su entrada trasera y se empezó a meter los dedos, eso la estimuló más y el joven lo sintió con esos apretones con los que ya no aguantó más. En cuanto comenzó a salir la leche viscosa la sacó con fuerza, lastimando a Makoto al tener la vagina contraída, y agitó su pene con una mano para derramar el resto sobre el cuerpo maduro bajo él.

Su semen se veía encantador salpicado sobre la redonda barriga y Makoto lo miró, respirando casi con rabia.

— Espero que eso no sea todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas descansar? —el del lunar le empujó las piernas a un costado, arrancándole con facilidad el hilo dental que estorbaba para ahora ocupar la cabeza de su polla en el agujero más oscuro de Makoto. Le dolió al ya no estar erecto pero no le importó, se estimularía más rápido dentro de ella.

La mujer se arqueó, jalando su nalga hacia afuera para dejarle más espacio. Gritó con una sonrisa cuando los testículos de Himuro chocaron en su trasero y fue girada boca abajo, antes de que éste la levantara dejándola sentada contra su pecho sin salirse de su ano.

— Más, ¡más!

El muchacho le metió las manos bajo el brasier mientras ella onduló sus caderas buscando endurecerlo, y los apretones hicieron que sus pezones empezaran a derramar la lactosa, ignorando completamente las punzadas en su vientre. Ese chiquillo no la iba a inmutar, haría que Tatsuya se la cogiera de todas las formas que pudiera hasta que le reventara el saco amniótico.


End file.
